Spencer's Guardian Angels--Garcia
by stray3011
Summary: Six months after Morgan's introduction to the Guardian Angels, Garcia meets them on a case in North Dakota. Second in the series. X-Men are part of the universe


Just six months after Derek's encounter with the two men he called Spencer's Guardian Angels in his mind, he had still not told anyone on the team the complete story of what had happened that night. The two bouncers from the club were willing to take all the credit for the young FBI Agent's timely rescue and the two men who had rescued him seemed to simply vanish. Their word's to Morgan weighed heavy on his mind, however, he kept a closer eye on the young genius while on cases and befriended him when they were off. Morgan wasn't going to allow a repeat of that night's events on his watch.

Right now they were on a case in North Dakota, in mid January, it was cold and Reid beginning from Las Vegas didn't own suitable cold weather gear. His thin jacket had made for several rounds of teasing from his teammates, but they were cautious with the young man, keeping him close to the center of operations for the case and not sending him into the harsh temperatures.

Penelope Garcia had accompanied the team on this particular case, because they feared the weather wound inhibit communication between the tech goddess and her team.

On the first day of the case, Reid came to the conclusion that the head of the cult they were investigating was more than likely a mutant. The BAU was in complete agreement that the X-Men were a suitable asset to law enforcement when dealing with mutant criminals, so Hotch has Garcia send out a simply request for assistance to the group. The group watched in amazement as the message began to bounce from one IP address to another quickly hitting the hundred thousand mark. They understood that the message could be delivered to any of the addresses it hit or none of them. The cyber protection used by the mutant group was astounding. Garcia could only sit and grin as she watch the message go all around the world.

While waiting for the mutant group to respond the profilers continued to work on the rest of the cult membership an determined that with the removal of the mutant leader only ten remaining members would continue to pose a threat.

The team decided to use the lodge that they had booked out not only for resting but also as a headquarters for operations, because of the lack of room at the local police in the small town that the cult was terrorizing.

On the third morning a message was received "Head removed, body ready for cleanup."

The profilers made ready to head out to the compound being used by the cult, when they noticed Reid shivering in his jacket that he had brought with what looked like every shirt he own layered underneath. Morgan looked at Hotch clearly wanting the older agent to leave their young genius behind.

"Reid, stay with Garcia and monitor the situation from here. You can also help her pack up the gear so we can head home once we finish up out there."

The whole team smiled at the grateful nod from the young man.

Thirty minutes after the departure of the BAU with the local police force, the situation quickly went FUBAR ( Fucked up beyond all recognition). One of Garcia's computers let out a loud series of beeps and the face of one of the lieutenants in the cult appeared on the screen. A deeper background check into all of the cults membership had revealed that he was also a mutant and had a strong dislike of the government and all of it's branches.

While Reid and Garcia overlooked the screen, Reid made an attempt to contact his team. Communication had been cut off between the lodge and the deployed group of agents.

When Reid looked up he saw several all terrain vehicles breach the horizon of the mountains heading straight for the lodge.

Quickly assessing the situation, he knew he had to protect Garcia and he was willing the sacrifice himself if needed. He pushed the young woman into a closet and began to barricade the door with a heavy chair when the bullets began to fly into the building.

Garcia heard the faint sound of jet engines at the same time she saw Reid hit the ground a few feet in front of her and blood begin to pool under his head were it hit the ground.

The terrified young woman grabbed a iron fireplace poker to defend herself when the door to the lodge flew open and two men entered.

The shorter and brawnier of the two men let out what could only be described as a growl and Garcia notice his blue eyes became rimmed in yellow as soon as he saw the young genius laying on the floor.

The taller, thinner man wore dark sunglasses and a trench coat cursed softly. "Mon Dieu." and quickly closed the distance between the door and the injured man.

He yelled out the door as he moved, "Cyke, we have trouble. Wolvie is goin feral and T-garcon be hurt."

A third man entered behind them with a visor covering his eyes came in behind them and Garcia could see a woman with flowing white hair floating between the ATV's and the lodge. A sudden white appeared to have come up since the BAU had left.

When the man identified as Cyke approached Reid, Garcia jumped to his defense, firmly placing herself between her friend and the strangers in the room.

"Mais, we be da good guys, cher.", the man in the trench coat said softly, and for some unknown reason Garcia found herself relaxing her guard.

Cyke bent over the injured genius and gently turned him over revealing a gash from midway over his right eye around his forehead to just above his temple. While he did this the other two men walked up behind him to assess the damage for themselves.

The shortest of the three men, let out another growl, but the tension seemed to be draining away from his body, "Hell, it could have been a lot worse." he grumbled.

Trench Coat, as Garcia called him in her head, starting pulling out first-aid supplies from the many pockets in his coat and hand them to Cyke who was cleaning and bandaging up the young agent.

Growler, was looking around for something and when he didn't find it looked at the young woman, "Where's his coat? With that door open it getting chilly in here."  
Garcia handed him the thin jacket from the closet that Reid had tried to back her into earlier.

"What's dis?" Trench Coat asked in shock when he saw what was handed over.

"His coat." Garcia replied simply.

Growler rumpled under his breath again and stormed out the door. Within seconds he was back with a thick leather coat with a fleece lining and collar. "Here."was all he said once he handed the jacket to Cyke.

Cyke tucked the jacket around the now bandaged man, "He's going to have a bit of a headache when he wakes up but he should be fine."  
A woman's voice called from outside, "Cavalry is almost here. Time for us to let the Feds finish up."

Growler and Trench Coat stayed while Cyke hurried out the room.  
"Come on Wolvie, ya bebe, be fine." , Trench Coat said with a smirk.

Growler gave the man a playful swipe with one of his massive hands and turned to give a final check on the injured man.

"Tell him to wear that anytime yall are above the Mason-Dixon line.", he said in a final growl and the two men followed their friend out the door.

Garcia moved down to her friend and whispered, "Boy Genius I am so glad that you have some of the good guys looking out for you." 

AN: This is the second in this series. Hope you enjoyed the story and once again I must give credit for the inspiration for this series to a wonderful Author SpencerRemyLuvr. Please leave reviews with your thoughts and comments. :) Stray


End file.
